


Her green eyes

by thepirateduckling



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepirateduckling/pseuds/thepirateduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't make it and he can't handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her green eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for babies and Killian as a dad. This is really not something I want to happen at all.

He was running, couldn’t go back, not there, not to them. He tried going to the docks intending on stealing a ship or boat or any kind of vessel who could take him out on the open sea. He thought he needed it but by the time he was there he realised he was all wrong, he didn’t need the sea. Everything around him only reminded him of what he hadn’t been able to do, them, only reminded him of her and right now he didn’t want to be reminded. All he wanted was for everything to be over. The sea held to many memories, both good and bad, mostly bad but all the same they reminded him of her and right now he couldn’t deal with that. 

He had thought about it many times before, how things would play out and it’s true what everybody says; nothing ever happens the way you plan it. Still he couldn’t bring himself from thinking about it constantly, of all the different ways it could have gone differently. He took a sip from his flask, already knowing it wouldn’t help even the slightest. The burn from the strong liquor did go great with his emotions, he needed to feel something, anything else than what he was currently feeling. After everything have happened he couldn’t bring himself to be near everyone, it was his fault really, but knowing how good they were they would understand and worst of all eventually forgive. He couldn’t deal with all of that right now, he didn’t know what he would do or were to go but he knew he couldn’t be there, not without her. He was an old man, he didn’t look like it but he was, he had lived far too long than he should have and for all the wrong reasons. Although if he hadn’t lived this long he wouldn’t have met her, wouldn’t have fallen in love with her, never would have kissed her or hold her in his arms. As everyone else he had loved in his life had died in his arms, so had she.

So he mostly kept to the forest, his long leather coat barely enough to keep him warm at night but he didn’t mind, freezing was the least of his troubles. One night he snuck into the Rabbit hole and in the next morning he woke up by the docks not really remembering how he got there. It was still too painful for him so he went back to the forest and hid, it was the only thing he could do.

Eventually he decided to come back, he wasn’t sure where to go so at first he just wandered a bit in the streets, he didn’t notice where he was headed until he stood on the street of their apartment. Her parents, he assumed she was staying with them now after everything that happened. He hesitated before knocking. Before he could even rise his hand to knock the door opened.

“Dave…?”

“So you finally decided to come back then?”

“Aye”

“Just so you know she’s fine. She’s sleeping right now; Snow just put her to bed.”

“Well I should probably be going then”

“No, you just came here! At least stay for dinner”

“You must be hungry” Snow came out of bedroom with the little bundle of joy in her arms. At least that was how it was supposed to be, he couldn’t feel anything other than painful bitterness.

“We don’t blame you, you know, for what happened. Nobody could have seen that coming.”

He managed a little shrug.

“Don’t you want to meet her? She is your daughter after all.”

Snow approached him with the baby and he wasn’t sure what to do or feel. He stretched out his hand, not really sure what to do he just held his hand in front of the baby’s face. She stretched out her tiny little hand and grabbed his index finger. He felt his heart squeeze just as she squeezed his finger and he felt something he wasn’t sure of. She opened her eyes and looked into his bright blue expectantly, he wasn’t sure what she wanted or expected of him but he could tell she was going to be stubborn one day. He realised just as he had that thought that he wanted to be a part of it, he didn’t want her to grow up alone like he and Emma did. Looking into her eyes he saw pieces of her in them, her beautiful green eyes and he couldn’t help but smiling and the baby, his baby, his daughter smiled and it was the amazing thing he had ever experienced, apart from meeting her mother. It would be tough being a father but seeing her made all the difference for him. He knew he could never leave her and would do everything he could to make her happy and right now all it seemed to take was for him was smiling at her. So he kept looking into her eyes and then she made a little squeaky noise that almost sounded like a laugh and he knew he could maybe one day be happy again. Or maybe he could at least live for a while again, if only for her.


End file.
